Fiesta de Aliados
by JeN's StAhL
Summary: Un especial de Cumpleaños para una de mis escritoras y amigas preferidas. ¡Para ti Karem! (Contiene Twistem x3).
1. Chapter 1

(N/A: ¡Holis! ¿Cómo están? Yo de maravillas, sé que he andado un poco perdida por aquí, pero no podía dejar pasar por alto el cumpleaños de una de nuestras mejores escritoras, Karem! X3 ¡Esto es para ti! ^^)

"**Fiesta de Aliados"**

**Capítulo 1.**

En un nuevo día, una joven recientemente quinceañera, se levantaba temprano en vísperas de convencer a sus padres de no dejarla asistir a su instituto el día presente, pues muy bien sabía que seguramente sus amigas prepararían sorpresas no tan agradables para ella, entre estas una que la dejaría empapada hasta los pies en líquidos y componentes.

Para su suerte, sus padres accedieron a tal pedido a último minuto, después de un poco de súplica constante durante día y medio, había logrado su objetivo.  
>Bien, no iría a su instituto y se ahorraría de algo un poco desagradable, ¿Pero qué haría en el resto del día?<p>

En esta ocasión sus padres no podían realizarle celebración alguna, tampoco era algo que necesariamente exigía, pero no estaría mal el pasarla con los amigos por un rato. En fin, no podría celebrar de alguna manera, o quizá sí, pero nada era seguro, solo quedaba esperar hasta la tarde y ver qué planes rápidos haría con sus amigas.

Salió de su casa para dirigirse a un lugar tranquilo en donde poder leer un poco, relajar su mente, siguiendo su rutina del día, lo que no sabía, es que en este día, su vieja rutina tendría algunos ajustes…

**En Algún Remoto Lugar de BajoTerra…**

- ¿Entonces cuento contigo para esto? – pregunto una joven chica. Según parecía, estaba estableciendo una conversación por un móvil con algún amigo.

- Quizá si, quizá no, ¿Quién sabe? A lo mejor. –respondió del otro lado de la llamada un joven, con tono un tanto sarcástico.

- ¿Podrías ser amable al menos una vez? – contesto en petición la joven un tanto harta, pero en forma de sarcasmo.

- Tú y yo sabemos que sería algo imposible. – se escuchó a bajo tono del mismo joven.  
>Ambos rieron de pronto, como si aquel fragmento de conversación era muy repetido.<p>

- ¿Entonces?- pregunto ella luego de tramos de risa consecutiva.

- Veré que decir. – dijo como palabras finales el chico aun con identidad desconocida.  
>Luego de ello la llamada finalizo.<p>

La aún muy joven lanzadora, de apenas 14 años, se dirigió hasta una mesa, sobre la cual había una lista de cosas a conseguir, sus planes para este día no eran comunes, serian diferentes, tenía una misión a cumplir, dos quizá, y claro, una Stahl siempre cumple sus misiones a la perfección.

Tomo el mismo teléfono, y comenzó llamada ahora con remitente diferente al anterior, unos detalles más, y la presencia de cierto "amigo" harían que todo resultase como lo planeado. Después de un par de llamadas, tomo de nuevo la lista, se dirigió hacia su meca-bestia y emprendió camino hacia otro lugar.

**Mientras tanto con cierta lectora…**

La mañana iba a la mitad, aún seguía en sus libros, en su mundo de fantasías, hasta que su madre le llamo, en cuanto escuchó la voz, se levantó, guardo sus libros en la mochila que siempre llevaba en la espalda, camino lo más rápido posible y se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba provenir la voz de su madre.

En cuanto llego, no se percató de detalles menores que darían gran diferencia. Lo único que pudo sentir en el momento. Fue como alguien halo de su mochila, la tomo por los brazos, y luego le tapo inesperadamente le quito sus gafas para luego cubriré los ojos con un paño, sensación seguida, sintió el rápido retiro de lugar de quien le había vendado los ojos. Con los ojos vendados y sin sus lentes, no podía ver nada de lo que sucedía, recordó gritar, luego sentir un balde de agua fría caerle encima, seguido de cierta textura polvorienta y otros componentes.

Todo sucedió en cuestión de segundos, a lo poco se quitó la venda pero cubrió sus ojos, escucho un par de risas con tonos muy familiares. Ya sabía quiénes eran las culpables de ahora su muy incómodo y húmedo estado. Aun miraba borroso, podía connotar uno que otro flash en lo nublado, algo que no le parecía, pero estaba segura de que si daba algún paso, se resbalaría y caería haciendo un desastre, que seguramente lograría que los presentes estallarían en risas, pero no, por ahora solo podía resistir.

"Resistir" ¡Al diablo!

Como pudo salió corriendo de allí, estaba molesta. Aunque a la vez confundida. No había asistido a clases para evitar justamente eso. Extraño en verdad, quizá sus amigas superaron sus límites, pero claro, ahora estarían en su lista de venganza… pensaría en alguna forma de hacerlo, por ahora, solo debía tomar un baño…

**Con las Jugadoras de La Broma…**

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Vieron su cara!- risas salían de todos lugares, esta vez había hablado Keyla.

- ¿Y cómo no verla? – reía Valentina tratando de conterse. Mientras veía y reproducía el video tomado una y otra vez.

- ¡Jajá! ¡Filete!- dijo Catalina muy graciosa.  
>Con una corta pausa de silencio, dirigiendo la mirada a la joven de ojos pardos, volvieron a reír graciosamente.<p>

Incluso eran acompañadas por las risas de las hermanas de la joven morena, en cambio sus padres aun siendo cómplices, tenían una mirada un tanto molesta, aunque por dentro disfrutaban abiertamente de la función.

Mientras ellos reían, unos viajaban de caverna en caverna, otros compraban en el centro comercial, por algún lugar más unos ayudaban a preparar el lugar, todos estaban en constante trabajo, todo para su "Fiesta de Aliados". No era algo muy común, no sería una simple fiesta de Cumpleaños, mucho menos una sencilla reunión. Sería algo épico, con un solo fin, sacar una sonrisa a cierta joven lanzadora.

…

- ¿Están todos aquí?- se escuchó decir mientras le acarreaba el sonido de un vehículo acercándose.

- Si.- respondieron en coro los presentes.

- Muy bien. – afirmo la chica bajándose de su meca-bestia. – Ahora es hora de planear, veremos los contactos, estaremos todos. Y claro, prepararemos una "entrada triunfal" ¿Me explico? – continuo diciendo mientras miraba su móvil.

De nuevo, todos aceptaron con la misma palabra en coro.

A simple vista no podían entender de qué se hablaba, todo levantaba extrañas sospechas. Todos con rostros cubiertos, capuchas y largos abrigos, ¿extraño? Si, quizá. Pero era lo que menos interesaba, teniendo como invitados especiales a dos grandes parámetros personales que manejaban a BajoTerra, esta se convertiría en una reunión única, que solo tenía un solo propósito. "Buscar una sonrisa en un rostro."

- Bien. Entonces, ¡Vamos! Esto no se llevara a cabo solo. – dio como palabras finales la joven Stahl.

Todos se retiraron con prisa y cautela. No sabían muy bien que harían, pero estarían dispuestos a ayudar, después de todo, de una gran persona se estaba hablando, solo se esperaba que todo saliera bien. Sin embargo la chica aún seguía allí, alguien había faltado, o como siempre llegado tarde. Después de un par de minutos alguien se aproximó, ella sonrió, sabía que nunca cambiaria, pero a pesar de estar feliz de verle, tenía que actuar como siempre, un falso enojo y luego a la normalidad.

- ¿Llegue muy…? – el joven de ojos azules verdosos fue interrumpido al instante.

- Creo que hasta la pregunta ofende.- dijo con un poco de seriedad.

- Lo siento, no medí el tiempo.- con su brillante sonrisa llego hasta ella. Tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso. -¿Tengo su perdón señorita Stahl? – pregunto aun con su sonrisa brillante.

Aquel joven, mirada segura, que inspiraba confianza. Un tono azul más profundo que el verde que rodeaba su iris. Cabellos achocolatados y una brillante sonrisa, tal vez alguien ejemplar, quien sabia.

- No.- negó sonriendo. – No es así.- reafirmo.- Pero vamos, necesito de su ayuda para esto.

- Claro. – levantándose de su posición, se colocó en pie nuevamente recobrando su mirada seria y vacía de expresión.

- Sabe que buscamos, y supongo que siendo un viejo compañero de nuestro "sujeto" puede aligerar las cosas, ¿Me equivoco?- prosiguió la joven Stahl.

- Probablemente, aunque nada es seguro. – contesto.  
>Compartiendo sonrisas serias, se subieron a sus vehículos y emprendieron su nuevo camino, para todo solo faltaba ese pequeño detalle, convencer a cierto rubio ex empleado de Blakk, para que diera su presencia y completara una historia _de amor_ que había dejado pendiente…<p>

…

Al quitarse todo residuo a aquella broma que era asidua de presentarse cada año, volvió a aquel calmado lugar en el que había pasado la mitad de la mañana. Se acostó sobre la grama y colocando sus manos de tras de la cabeza comenzó a pensar, imaginar sueños que tenía con alguien, sueños que creía imposibles…

"En los pensamientos de Karem…"

Lo miraba a él acercarse lentamente, pero no venía solo, estaba acompañado de otros secuaces, la realidad era esa, el estaría del lado "malo", por venganza. ¿Venganza? A veces quería que esa palabra no existiese, aunque a la vez planeaba vengarse de sus amigas por la broma, y poseía una "lista de venganza" ¿Ironía? Tal vez.

Solo pensaba en su otra realidad.

Donde ella y el podrían estar juntos, quizá sus pensamientos no eran los más adecuados o imaginados por los demás, no se consideraba alguien dulce, y la sociedad la miraba como alguien agresiva, pero en este mundo _lejano a su parecer_ no era así. Solo mostraba su lado "bueno", no era agresiva, el mundo le había hecho tomarse las medidas para llegar a serlo.

Y tampoco no era que no pensase en el amor, solo tenía miedo de caer en el juego de alguien que no tuviese sus mismos sentimientos.

"Caminaba por los pasillos de industrias Blakk, se giró un poco para limpiar su uniforme, cuando menos espero al levantar la mirada, estaba el…

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí imbécil?! – sí. Ella lo trataba así, a pesar de amarle en secreto, le tenía un odio que era lo que más dejaba mostrar.

- Vengo para esto. – en cuanto menos lo espero el joven rubio la tomo por las manos apegándola y acorralándola con la pared.

Solo recordó sentir un par de suaves y cálidos labios posar sobre los suyos, aquello que sentía era algo único, dulce, tierno, especial. Como reacción consciente respondió a aquel acto con dulzura. Duraba tanto, pero a la vez duraba muy poco. Fue al abrir los ojos cuando se dio cuenta de aquello no era real. Aun así sentía la suave sensación que antes había experimentado antes, y el duce sabor que había quedado en sus labios." Una imaginación. Ella suspiro.

- Hey, ¿Por qué el suspiro? – pregunto una voz masculina.

La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aumentado su respiración. ¿Él estaba allí?…

_**Continuara…**_

(N/A: Bueno. ^^Este ha sido el primer capítulo de tres más planeados, no tengo idea de si le entendieron. .-. pero bueno. Una vez más, ¡Feliz Cumple Ka! (aunque sé que me mataras por esto..._.) PD: "Reeeeeeeeeeepf'w8790ehjb4ñ0p 69io0pñ6" Ka, esta es una nota de mi gata. xD la dejo cuando se paró en mi teclado. Jajá. :3 tú entenderás. ¡Besos! )

Hasta la próxima.

JeN's StAhL.


	2. Chapter 2

(N/A: Nyamnhs! ^^ Holis, aquí será la aparición de otros Oc .Dependerá de como lleve mi imaginación la historia, espero sea de su agrado. Gracias por sus reviews, sinceramente después de tanto tiempo, no lo esperaba. .-. ¡Gracias! :') La verdad, sentí como una… no lo sé, ¿Ya como quinta oportunidad? De entrar aquí y retomar mi lugar. Espero no fallarles de nuevo. Se les quiere, y aprecia mucho, bienvenidos a la infinidad de nuevos escritores que rondan ya aquí por FF. (: *-*/ )

_**Anteriormente… **_

_Una imaginación. Ella suspiro._

_- Hey, ¿Por qué el suspiro? – pregunto una voz masculina._

_La joven abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, aumentado su respiración. ¿Él estaba allí?…_

**Capitulo 2: **

Su voz, ese tono, era tan familiar, pero no podía estar allí, no tenía por qué ser él. Cerro los ojos con fuerza, de abiertos a cerrados en cuestión de un segundo, apretó sus puños y fingió no haber escuchado nada, ¿Cómo podía haber llegado allí? Si hace tan solo un día se había enterado de que saldría en una nueva misión.

Después de haberse retirado de Blakk. Se dedicaba ahora a combatir dichos secuaces que antes fueron sus compañeros, lo que hacía más beneficiario para el lado bueno, al saber las estrategias y la mayoría de los futuros planes secretos de su némesis, esto hacia que a presencia de cierto rubio fuese casi agradable, claro, sin contar que aún conservaba su mismo carácter.

Un carácter que sin duda atraía a cierta joven de mirada achocolatada. Retador, imprudente, molesto, valiente y a veces cobarde. Mucho en común con cierto Shane, claro, jamás podría igualarlo, pero valiéndose por sí mismo hacia un gran trabajo. Los métodos de competencia entre Twist y el nuevo Shane no se habían extinguido, tan solo, habían cambiado un poco. Y ahora todo iba para… ¿Bien?

…

Continuaba en la misma posición, sentía el tiempo pasar lentamente, como si los segundos fuesen años, y los minutos mil milenios. No sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, mucho menos que sucedía a su alrededor, si aquello era otra broma de su mente, o si era la realidad. No sabía, no entendía, tampoco quería averiguarlo, solo permanecer oculta ante los ojos de la luz. Comenzó a sudar en frio, lo cual le extraño, no era de su mente esta acción, era una reacción a la temperatura de la caverna. ¿Pero si era un lugar con mucha vegetación? ¿Qué era entonces? ¿Nervios? A lo mejor, atribuiría esto a los nervios, solo para calmar sus ansias por abrir los ojos y despertar en la realidad.

Suspiro de nuevo, casi esperando escuchar la misma pregunta anterior, sin embargo hubo un total silencio, ni pasos, ni palabras, ni la voz. Solo su respiración, abrió los ojos confundida, y sí. Aquello solo había sido una imaginación de la mente nada más. Para su suerte si se podría decir así. Se levantó sin mucho prisa y cogió sus libros entre sus manos acomodándolos unos sobre otros para luego cargarlos entre sus brazos mientras los abrazaba y mordía algo nerviosa la contraportada de uno de ellos.

Camino con los ojos cerrados, sin preocuparse por nada, conocía el lugar como a la palma de su mano, no habría preocupación alguna. Pero de nuevo, aquella misma risa burlona volvió a perpetrar en el profundo silencio donde su respiración era la única voz principal. Sorprendida abrió los ojos, de nuevo: frente a ella no había nada, miro a la izquierda, luego a la derecha tampoco nada.

Si había algo atrás de ella, de seguro su babosa se lo habría advertido, así que podría jurar para sí misma que se encontraba sola, y que todo aquello solo era un juego de su mente. Respiro profundo liberando nuevamente un suspiro. Esperando no escuchar nada, se sorprendió al sentir un brazo que la tomaba de la cintura y otro que subía más arriba al instante cubriendo su boca. Dejo los libros caer al suelo por la sorpresa, el estruendo fue pasivo, en menos de dos segundos de nuevo el silencio gobernaba en el ambiente.

¿Quién era esa persona? ¿Por qué estaba allí? ¿La estaba siguiendo? ¿¡Que estaba pasando!?

La confusión y su corazón acelerándose y comenzando a latir al cien de tiempo no le eran de ayuda. Estaba confundida, preocupada, pero de cierta forma tenia comodidad, aquellas manos. ¿Las había sentido antes? Ese aroma, le era familiar, el "sujeto" le daba seguridad en un setenta por cierto, lo otro, solo eran las reacciones del miedo por la sorpresa.

¿Nunca se han encontrado en un lugar y sienten que ya han estado allí pero sin antes haber ido? ¿O haber sentido el calor de algo que jamás tocaron? ¿Conocer una risa que jamás habían escuchado o al menos no habían recordado escuchar? ¿Sentir que algo del presente ya ha pasado en el pasado? ¿Nunca han sentido haber hecho algo antes sin haberse acercado a hacerlo?

Pues eso le sucedía a esta pérdida lectora, sentía que todo esto, lo que sucedía, de alguna forma, en algún lugar, de algún modo, ya había sucedido. Ya se había llevado acabo, pretendía voltear, averiguar quién era este "sujeto", quizá reaccionar molesta o… un momento. ¡Reaccionar con agresión! ¿Qué había sucedido esta vez? No lo había hecho, su instinto le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero… ¿Por qué? Si aquella era su naturaleza, entonces, ¿Por qué?

Antes de lograr efectuar movimiento, aquella voz dijo graciosamente:

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

En ese instante el tiempo no supo si detenerse o continuar, dos almas de diferente ser se habían unido en un silencio de voces, si, era… él.

_**~(~^-^~)/***_

-Si todo marcha bien, creo que será posible a tiempo, o eso espero.- dijo cierta Stahl terminando de anotar detalles en su cuaderno. -…- sin motivo aparente soltó el lápiz, dejándolo caer al suelo. Dirigiendo su vista hacia una ventana sonrió.

Recordando todo lo que esa alocada escritora creppypastera le había hecho pasar. Eran graciosas experiencias. Unas felices, otras nostálgicas, pero sin embargo, que jamás olvidaría. Personas como ella eran raras y únicas de encontrar, no todos pueden sentir de la misma manera, no todos tienen la virtud de saber pensar con inteligencia, mientras unos buscan su propio camino otros dejan que los demás y la opinión publica ajena les diga que hacer. Las personas somos todas iguales al momento de ser juzgados, tenemos mismos derechos, tenemos las mismas oportunidades. (?) No, nuestra actual sociedad ve solo más acá del dinero y las posiciones terrenales.

La popularidad actual entre la sociedad, lo que todos pueden ver con solo un reojo de la mirada. ¿Por qué no ver más allá? ¿Miedo? Si, quizá. Pero… ¿A qué temerle? Es necesario dejar ser controlados por lo que alguien más diga, no. Es válido dejar que otro decida por nosotros, no. Es corrector hacer lo que los demás hacen solo por no recibir humillación, no. ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué seguir haciendo todo como los demás lo quieren? ¿Por qué no seguir a nuestra manera?

Sera el enigma de esta vida.

Sus pensamientos carentes de lógica para muchos, detestados por otros, y producto de risa para otro tanto más, la habían llevado a ser quien era. No era una experta gobernante o algo fuera de lo normal. Una simple chica de quince años, una lanzadora de babosas. Una joven, y ya. Nada sobre natural. Pero, se sentía orgullosa de sí. Con la sonrisa en su rostro cerro su cuaderno y recogió el lapicero. Dirigiéndose a la puerta tomo camino hacia la caverna en que todos trabajaban para la sorpresa, su motivación y reflexión del día había sido concluida. Solo quedaba el sonreír…

_**...**_

Estando en la caverna todo parecía marchar bien. Todo se veía como lo esperaba, solo faltaba el detalle final: Su presencia.

Acto del cual ya se había encargado, quizá no había sido la mejor opción, pero si algo entre ellos dos debía suceder, pasaría, o al menos eso suponía. Su arte de suponer, aventurarse a creer lo que pasara y prepararse con las suposiciones sabiendo que son posibles opciones dentro del universo para continuar con la historia, si ella adoraba suponer. Y esta vez, suponía que una nueva relación entre dos seres muy diferentes comenzaría, como dicen, los opuestos se atraen. ¿No?

**...**

-¿Si planeas decirme a dónde iras?- pregunto el joven en una risa sarcástica.

Sabía que ella no lograba hablar porque él se lo impedía, pero disfrutaba de jugar con las leyes de lo que nunca creyó hacer. Karem y el, quizá no lo imagino, el amor no era uno de sus futuros planes, tampoco se encontraba entre sus ilusiones, pero hay cosas que simplemente llegan a nuestras vidas, y cuando están allí, no podemos dejarlas ir. Él no podría dejar ir esta oportunidad. Claro si se le podía llamar oportunidad a tener a alguien entre sus brazos contra su voluntad, si, sería una oportunidad condicional, seguro.

La joven oji café no decía nada, no porque el joven se lo impidiera, sino porque aún no reaccionaba a lo que sucedía, pensaba en zafarse de un solo golpe y luego correr, pero una parte de si le decía que no era lo correcto. ¡Tontas voces internas! pensó con sarcasmo. Pero, por esta vez, dejaría que su cuerpo se manejara a su placer, que actuara por su cuenta, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, así que, ¿Quizá seria esta vez no?

Como acto escrito entre rosas, en un movimiento ligero ambos quedaron frente a frente, ella podía escapar ahora, pero no lo hacía, ni pretendía hacerlo, él podía alejarse y tomar la vieja costumbre de dispararle pero… no quería hacerlo. Sus miradas se juntaron, y nuevamente el tiempo no supo si detenerse o seguir, en un lazo de sentimientos en silencio y expresados en dos profundas miradas.

El organismo de ambos actuó por su cuenta, no inconscientemente, porque sabían que pasaría, sabían lo que ahora estaban haciendo. Y acercándose mutuamente a una velocidad sin prisas, el universo colapso mientras ambos sellaban la mirada para dejar la virginidad se sus labios y experimentar lo que antes se encontró prohibido…

_**Continuara…**_

(:

JeN's StAhl.


End file.
